Summer Lovin'
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: A day at the beach proves a lot more fun for Kurt and Blaine once the sun set and the crowd clears


Kurt shivered slightly as the evening breeze blew off the water and across naked back. The sun had scorched his skin, leaving it red and irritated not an hours earlier but now that it had set beyond the horizon, the air had cooled to a temperature much more soothing. The periodical wind that brushed his flesh was maybe a little too chilly but he was too sedated from the long day at the beach to sit up from where his head was pillowed on his boyfriend's chest in order to find his shirt. He knew Blaine would fetch it if he asked. Blaine would do anything for him but he liked having the excuse to snuggle his body closer to Blaine's. He also didn't want to disrupt the incredible silence that had fallen seemingly with the sun. Dusk had brought an end to everyone's day except theirs and now the gentle lapping of the water on the sand, slowly washing away all evidence of the beach goers that day was all that could be heard. It was a stark difference from the rowdy energy that had had been alive earlier with the sun and although Kurt had enjoyed being a part of the summer vibrancy, he much preferred the calm and the quiet and was content to revel in it for as long as he could. Blaine seemed to understand and pulled him closer when he felt him shudder against him and began to run his warm hands over the goose bumps covering his back.

The back and forth stroking of his boyfriend's familiar and comfortable touch was readily lulling him to sleep. Kurt happily let his eyes slip close and his breathing relax because falling asleep under the stars had always been on his bucket list before he had even started keeping track.

"You realize we took your car, right?" Blaine mused softly into his hair.

Kurt just grumbled in response, too tired to acknowledge that his boyfriend's words meant he had to drive home because no one was allowed to touch his Navigator, not even Blaine.

"Usually I would go make you some coffee but we're kinda in the middle of nowhere," he continued, twirling a strand of Kurt's hair around his finger. "We're going to have to get creative now, huh?"

Kurt paid no attention his boyfriend's rambles and instead, lazily dapped his leg over Blaine's to snuggle closer. Even in his drowsy state though he recognized the thick shaft he felt against his thigh.

"But I'm sleepy," he mumbled with a chuckle into Blaine's bare chest. He wouldn't necessarily consider this creative since it was the solution to every world problem in the mind of teenage boys everywhere.

"I can work with that," Blaine whispered back in an octave distinctly lower than normal.

"Oh really?" Kurt asked with a yawn, nuzzling his cheek against the slightly hairy skin that lay taught over his boyfriend's pecks. He could not deny that he was intrigued by Blaine's proposal. He was certainly ready for bed but they had been finding it difficult to find alone time so he also did not feel like turning down the opportunity.

"Always," Blaine replied as Kurt felt his hand slide further down his back and into the waist band on his light, blue swim trucks. They only dipped though, just below the elastic so Blaine could swirl his thumb in the dimples on his lower back.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed softly.

"Feel good?" Blaine whispered in a tone that could only be called smug.

Kurt nodded lazily. It felt so good but in a way that relaxed him and made him even sleepier. Blaine did not seem to like this Kurt felt his hand slip further down his swim trunks. Knew shivers racked Kurt's body as one of Blaine's fingers slipped between his cheeks and began to trace the crevasse, rubbing back and forth over his hole.

"You don't got any lube," Kurt mumbled, squirming away from his boyfriend's ministrations. As good as the light teasing felt, dry was not an option.

"Don't worry," Blaine chimed, giving his ass a light squeeze and a few pats before pulling his hand away. "I've got you."

Kurt was almost asleep again when he felt Blaine's warm and now wet fingers dip back into his swim trunks. Somewhere in his sleep heavy mind he knew they were wet with saliva but they were back to teasing his entrance with the glorious ecstasy ridden nights of the past too quickly for him to protest the sanitation of it all. It always amazed him at how quickly that one simple finger could just make him melt. Any tension still in his limbs completely relaxed and he slumped entirely into Blaine, willing his boyfriend to take his body then and there.

Blaine seemed to understand because he soon felt a second finger join the first and then a third. His hips started moving of their own accord, pushing both forwards to seek friction from Blaine's solid thigh and back to fuck himself on Blaine's fingers. His head still refused to engage but that seemed to make it better in a way. He wasn't thinking about keeping quite or his facial expressions or even about reciprocating. The sedation of the perfectionist clogs in his mind heightened his senses for they were able to escape their sometimes over reaching shadow. The only thing the existed to him in the universe right now was Blaine which is probably why he didn't protest when his boyfriend slipped his swim trunks down off his hips even when there were still other cars in the parking lot. Kurt didn't care about anyone else right now though. He only cared about how Blaine's body and how it molded perfectly underneath his in a way that was both comforting and incredibly hot or how his fingers that were stretching him open stroking that little bundle of nerves in perfect sync to his own grinding. The rise and fall of Blaine's chest mimicked the motion of the water that Kurt could just see through the darkening sky when he opened his eyes but the gentle lapping sound of the small waves upon the sand was quickly drowned out by the pounding of his boyfriend's heart. The cool breeze even seemed to be replaced by the hot Blaine's hot, panting breath that was in some way more than pleasant and Kurt simply allowed his body to succumb to the tingle and the throb and fire in his skin that Blaine created and fed eagerly.

Blaine was so eager in fact that it didn't take long until the electricity that had been building in his groin shot through the rest of body, awakening him as he shuddered against Blaine who held him close. His body felt alive suddenly and all the nerves in his brain were pulled out of slumber and into the exciting reality where his boyfriend had just unclothed and him and gotten him off in public.

"I can't believe we just did that," he panted.

"Me neither," Blaine shook his head with a laugh.

"It was kinda… good though, wasn't it?" He asked with a wide grin, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Definitely," Blaine agreed.

"Good 'cause you ah, you still need a hand, don't you?" Kurt whispered, biting his lip and sliding his hand over Blaine's chest, along his treasure trail, and down under the waist band of his swim trunks. His boyfriend's hard cock was waiting heavily for him and reenergized now, Kurt eagerly picked it up and began stroking. "How's this?" He whispered in Blaine's ear before taking the lobe between his teeth.

"Fuck," Blaine groaned. "Fuck, Kurt. It's amazing. You're amazing."

"Yeah?" Kurt questioned with a smirk, turning his attention to the tendons straining the beautifully tanned skin on Blaine's neck.

"G-god yeah," Blaine answered, humping up into his fist. "This isn't going to l-last."

"Good," Kurt chuckled, dipping his tongue into the hollow bellow Blaine's atoms apple. "'Cause I'm getting a little sticky and it'd be nice to go wash off."

Blaine huffed a laugh at that but it was cut off by moan that Kurt had to silence with his mouth in order to prevent drawing the attention of the other night time beach goers.

"Shit, Blaine. You're gonna get us caught and I'm the one with my pants down," he mumbled against Blaine's lips between sucking the plump skin into his mouth.

Blaine moaned again in response and Kurt felt his hand slide down over the swell of his ass for the second time that night and Blaine was not shy about giving it a hard squeeze as Kurt felt the warm, gooey, liquid spill out over his hand. He watched blissfully as Blaine's eyes rolled back and his mouth fell open in the moon light all for him. It was glorious. Just as it always was.

He peppered his boyfriend's cheeks and nose with light kisses as he recovered, smoothing back a loose curl from his forehead. The breeze was suddenly noticeable again and welcome across his newly heated skin, the light lapping of the water on the shore beckoning him in but he remained still and patient, waiting presently for Blaine.

"Hi," he whispered when the golden eyes seemed responsive again.

"Hey," Blaine chuckled lightly.

"Up for a skinny dip?"

"You're quite the wild one tonight, Hummel," Blaine commented while shimmying out of his trunks.

"I know," he answered proudly, a little shocked himself at where this had all come from. It had been too good to stop now though so without a second thought, he sprang to his feet and took off towards the water. Blaine was right behind him and by the time he was knee deep, his boyfriend's arms were wrapped securely around his waist.


End file.
